


while the sun's asleep

by traumaticlarrie



Series: a nice day to write some stories while you are in school [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Virginity, X-Faktor, believe me, but also smut, but like everything just mentioned, it is fluff, soppy night stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaticlarrie/pseuds/traumaticlarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry never had a couple of first time things, louis is the one who wants to change that and a lot of flaming feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while the sun's asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea the amazing potato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lea+the+amazing+potato).



> hello, this is my début here and I'm happy I wrote that down. I am not good at smut writing and I always escape it in some kind (with metaphors or brutal ignoring) it is mostly fluff belive me, it is so cheesy and soppy I may sobbed a little while writing.

Harry’s head laid smoothly on Louis' shoulder, his hand drew little tiny circles on Louis tan skin. If there would be sun, it would glow a little but all the sunlight was away and replaced by the white shinning moonlight. The window was a little too far away from the hotel bed, not one little light made it to their bodies and lighted up Louis' skin, even though Harry was sure the moon couldn't let Louis shine. Louis was the sun and the sun lets the moon shine not the other way around. Deep inside of his heart, Harry hoped he is the moon for Louis and Louis is his sun. (Louis was Harry’s sun but he didn't told him yet and he probably never will).

Since they met in the bathroom, Harry couldn't take his eyes of the quirky older boy who made him smile every day. They spent the nights in each other bed and cuddled till one of them fall asleep on top of the other. Most of the time Harry fall asleep somewhere on Louis and Louis kept being awake to hear and feel Harry, to play a little with his curls and to feel his heartbeat through his chest. 

Louis loved to look at Harry because he was so pure and beautiful. Harry was an untouched masterpiece and no one in this world was worthy enough to touch Harry, to love and kiss him. That was at least what Louis thought after Harry told him that he never had a kiss. “Like a proper kiss, like when people make out.” He once said to Louis in the safeness of the dark.  
Louis would have blinked a few times and then had leaned in for a little soft kiss on harry pink lips. Just for a little second to make sure Harry would want to get a kiss by Louis. Harry couldn't react so fast in his head, he never imagined Louis leaning in for a kiss but he wouldn't deny it. 

Louis was Harry's first real crush, he had girlfriends before, he had little kisses and snuggles before but not one of his girls left the little spark in his stomach when Louis touched him. He never felt the burning heat build up in his chest when one of them looked at him and smiled so wide, their teeth were showing. He never felt the weakness in his knees when they hugged him from behind and placed their head on Harry's shoulder. He never felt so much joy before when he made Louis smile or even laugh out loud so everyone heard his melodic laugher. He never felt that before.  
Louis was his first proper kiss, his first love.

Since that night, since their little making out between white bed sheets, tangled legs, with Harry's hands at Louis' hips and Louis' hands holding Harry's face, always asking him between the kisses if he is all right and if he feels comfortable. Since that night where Harry fall asleep on Louis' chest with swollen pink lips, heavier breathing and that burning inside his chest, so hot and wild like never before. Since that night they did it almost every night. Harry sneaked in to Louis' bed and wrapped around him, they talked a little, giggled around till Harry looked to long in Louis' eyes and got lost.  
In the moment he was lost, Louis put his lips on Harry's and Harry got not just lost in Louis' eyes, he was lost in him. In his smell, in his eyes, in his hair, in his fingertips that careful touched his body, in his legs that were tangled around his waist, in his lips. His lips, so soft, Harry couldn't get enough, couldn't resist, couldn't stop thinking about it the whole day.  
Sometimes he caught himself starring at Louis' lips during interviews or photo shoots, sometimes he caught himself starring at them and leaning in for a kiss and he suddenly remembered, he was not alone and what they were doing in the night, was not normal stuff that best friends were doing. But Harry didn't cared, Louis didn't cared what they normally should do. They did it because they couldn't get enough, were kind of addicted to each other smell, touch, eyes, lips, hair.  
In the night, where the moonlight didn't reached Louis' skin so it didn't shine and Harry drew little circles on Louis chest', he got one more time lost in Louis' eyes and him. Sometimes when Louis gets lost in Harry lips, he kinda pushes him in the bed sheets and sits on top of him. He loves it when they take a little break from kissing so he lays on Harry and curls with his one hand, his hair. The other still on Harry's flushed cheeks and petting him. He loves to see the full beauty of Harry when he looks so pure and untouched, as Louis always thinks. 

 

That night it was the same situation and Louis may leaned down for another little kiss. Harry may wanted more than that, he wanted more since few weeks, he couldn't get enough of Louis. Louis felt that Harry wanted more, needed more but wasn't sure if he was the right one, if this was the right place, if he could give the right thing. He got on his knees, Harry's hands wandered down Louis back, gently touched every inch of Louis' hot, bare skin till he reached his bottom. Harry wasn't sure if Louis wanted it but Harry needed it, so he squeezed a little on Louis right inner thigh. Louis automatically moaned a little in Harry’s mouth but stopped every action because that just crossed a new line. Harry eyes flew open when he felt that Louis stopped kissing and his muscles were tensed. “I am sorry.” he whispered and Louis sat straight up on Harry. 

“No no don't be sorry.” Louis interrupted Harry and rested a hand on his chest near his left nipple. “It is just, you told me that you never, that you never had it before. And like. I don't want that you. That you regret it and I am not sure if I am the best boy you can find to do it, and like I really don't want that-”  
Harry pushed Louis down in to a soppy kiss and laid a hand in Louis neck so he couldn't escape. “Louis you are the best I can find. I really want it, please?” he whispered soft against Louis' lips. Their eyes were connected and didn't lost the focus. Louis whispered a little “Ok”, bend down for a little kiss on Harry’s lips, another one on one of his dimples which made Harry grin even more. He couldn't feel more happy, more joy in this moment. His whole inner chest was burning, his sparkle in his stomach got bigger and bigger and he was thankful he laid in a bed or else his weak knees wouldn't have the power to hold him up. 

He placed his arms behind Louis neck, held him a little more down than before to have him the closest. Louis placed more little kisses over Harry’s face, a few on his fore head, a few on his cheeks or his jawline till he reached the nerves at Harry’s neck. He smoothly placed kisses on Harry’s neck, searched for a place where Harry’s breathing got little faster till he found one behind his ear where Harry’s mouth escaped a little moan and Louis started to kiss harder.  
Harry was so overwhelmed by the tickling inside his down stomach region he got lost in the feeling, he got lost in everything. Louis touch, his lips on Harry's neck, the feeling down there building up to something great. Harry didn't stopped himself from moaning a little, neither did Louis.  
Harry's little moans let Louis sparkles burn higher, his tickles grew more and more down him and he liked that feeling. When he finished with Harry’s neck, Louis went down Harry’s chest, kissed every inch that he could get, sometimes Harry giggled a little. 

One of his hands searched for one of Harry's hands when he found it, he tangled their fingers together. Louis wanted to make sure everything is comfortable for Harry, that he enjoyed it the most, it was about Harry’s pleasure not Louis'. Before Louis could slip one finger under Harry's pants to pull them down, he made sure Harry would want it.  
“Louis did you ever had sex before with a boy?” Harry asked insecure, before Louis' focus was on Harry's pants. “No not really. I got and gave a few blow jobs but everything else I experience with you at the moment.” he answered and looked down Harry's black pants. He could see Harry’s outline and being hard in his pants but he could also feel his own boner.  
“Is there anything you may saw in porn that you liked?” A hand rested on Harry’s stomach while he though about it. “like blow jobs, hand job maybe? Or positions that you liked, rimming-”  
At the word rimming, Harry’s stomach tensed a little which Louis' hands carefully noticed.  
Louis raised one eyebrow and looked down on the curly who nodded shyly.  
Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s lips and whispered “Then turn around”, and guided him. Louis laid down between Harry's legs, placed a few kisses on his thighs and his back and then sensibly touched Harry's butt cheeks. He never done something like this before but he saw videos and heard things. 

Harry skin felt hot and sweaty under Louis' hand, it was flaming and Louis' sparkle build up in his stomach.  
He felt his chest flaming up when he bend down between Harry's cheeks and placed soft kisses around his butt hole. He felt his cheeks flaming when he heard the first muffled moans slipping out of Harry’s mouth. He felt his hands flaming when Harry’s hand reached down to find one of Louis'. He felt his thighs flaming when he pulled away and used one of his fingers instead of his tongue.

He felt his stomach burning when Harry moaned his name, when he rocked hard on three of Louis' fingers in Harry’s butt. He felt his entire body burning when Harry begged for more, for more pleasure, for filling him up. He felt Harry’s body burning when he guided his dick in to Harry’s butt while he kept focus on Harry’s eyes. He felt the room burning when Harry pulled him down and scratched slowly the back of Louis. He felt the both of them burning when the room was filled with Harry's moans and screams when he came all over his chest and Louis inside of him. He still felt his chest burning even hours after it when Harry, breathless, snuggled in his arms.  
The burning feeling never left his body after this night. It stayed captured inside of him and never flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the short story collection for lea, I love you my potato.


End file.
